


'No' Is Not Being Coy

by Origami_Roses



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26680579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Origami_Roses/pseuds/Origami_Roses
Summary: It's ok to refuse to play the game.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	'No' Is Not Being Coy

Loki hated evenings like this. He'd much rather a quiet meal with one or two people whose company and conversation he enjoyed than be forced to endure the cacophonous noise of the taverns he was dragged about to by his boisterous brother. The noise was bad enough, but not much worse than the Great Hall during a feast or an active battle field. It was the utter lack of anything resembling intelligent conversation from Thor's cronies that he was forced to waste too much time hearing that galled the most. The five of them did little but boast of their 'mighty deeds' and 'grand adventures' - most of which he'd _been there_ and _seen that_ and _knew exactly how skewed the retelling was_. He also knew exactly how they'd react if he tried to call them on their ~~outright lies~~ ...exaggerations. The only improvement when they began boasting of their 'gentler conquests' was that Sif fell silent. She had fought tooth and nail to be accepted as a fighter, but even among fellow warriors who viewed her as an equal, a female bragging about bedroom games would be granted only one label.

The hour grew late and his companions grew louder and more irritating with every drink they downed. Loki had long since tuned out the chatter, and was counting the minutes until he could reasonably escape when Sif slammed her tankard on the table and glared at Thor.

"Norns, Thor! Just leave her be! She's obviously not interested and you're beginning to look the fool." she growled.

Loki barely managed to school his face to avoid showing his surprise. Sif growling was not unusual when she got angry. Sif growling _at Thor_ was highly unusual and he wondered what the oaf could possibly have said to anger her.

"She has a point, Thor," Fandral interjected. "You've been pursuing Dilley for weeks and she's refused your every advance without even a wink of encouragement."

"I'm the Prince!" Thor roared, "a mighty warrior whose deeds are sung throughout the Realms! No one tells me no! She should be honored that I would pay her court, and is just being coy!" He nearly knocked Fandral and Hogun from their seats when he shoved the table aside to stand and make his way toward the bar.

Loki cringed at both the volume and content of Thor's declaration. "Who is Dilley?" he asked with a sigh.

Volstagg belched and indicated the bar. "The pretty redhead barmaid. Brendili. Thor's smitten and keeps dragging us here because of her. If she'd just accept a night in his bed then it could all blow over and he'd move on." Sif growled at him in response, and - as much as it pained him - Loki had to agree with her. It shouldn't be the girl's fault Thor refused to accept her word.

"Hmmm... and how many times has she rejected Thor's advances?"

Sif growled again, "Tonight will be the tenth. That's not being coy, that's flat out saying 'no'. Prince or not, Thor needs to see that and accept it." Yes, as much as Loki disliked finding common ground with Sif, she had a point. That was definitely beyond teasing refusals and flirting games. Thor needed to move on.

Loki stood, "I will handle this. But I expect you four to help drag him home afterward." Volstagg rolled his eyes and belched again, but the others nodded their agreement as Loki made his way to where Thor had the girl all but trapped against the bar.

He'd get in trouble for this, undoubtedly, but really couldn't see a better way. "Calm down, Brother." he said, gripping the back of Thor's neck and using a brush of Seidr to take control of Thor's body. Thor stiffened and his arms fell to his sides. Keeping one hand in skin contact, Loki stepped to the side so he could see around Thor's bulk. "I apologize for my idiot brother, Miss. He will not bother you again." Loki could feel Thor trying to growl at him for that statement as Brendili slipped sideways and put a few steps of space between herself and Thor. "Perhaps you would be so kind as to tell me something of the one who holds your heart?" She stared at him, wide eyed and on edge. Loki gave her a small half-smile in apology and cast a glance toward Thor with an eyeroll and a grimace to indicate that it would help.

She swallowed nervously, still holding Loki's gaze. "I thank you for your assistance, Prince Loki, but would prefer to say nothing."

There was fear in those eyes, and he could not help but admire how she stood her ground. "You are most welcome. I am quite accustomed to keeping my brother from dishonoring his name." Thor twitched in his grasp again at that, but the fear in the girl's eyes eased slightly as she understood his ploy. "May I ask why you would prefer to endure his oafishness over giving him a solid reason to leave you be?"

She took a shaky breath and raised her chin slightly. "With all due respect, Your Highness, Prince Thor has quite the reputation for needless violence. I would prefer to not expose my beloved to his jealous wrath."

Loki smiled. He could sense the lie in her words but appreciated the courage it took to say them. With a brush more Seidr he made Thor deaf to their next words. "He can no longer hear us, so feel free to speak plainly. I would be more than willing to present your case, if you would like."

"That is kind of you, my Prince, but of what use is the word of a commoner against the Golden Prince of the Realm. All know the All-Father will hear no word against him."

"Then it is fortunate indeed that I intend to present this to our mother." Loki smirked as she took in his words, and the implication. "If you know of others who have suffered his unwanted attentions, please let them know they can send me word. I am sure the All-Mother will be most interested in hearing of them, though I will warn that they had best speak truth. I pushed you into the little lie you told just now. I apologize for that and do not hold it against you. Having one you hold dear is one of the few reasons Thor might accept your rejection, and your deflection was delightfully devious in its honesty. I promise you he will not bother you again." With a nod of acknowledgement to her half bow of respect, he marched Thor back to their table.

"Your turn, now." he said to Thor's cronies, casting a sleep spell on Thor and letting them catch his slumping form. "I will settle the bill, you haul his sodden ass home. He's just sleeping and will give you no further trouble.  
"Volstagg, since you seem to have approved of Thor's churlish behaviour, I think you should take the bulk of the heavy lifting. Do try not to drop him on his head. Despite his remarkably thick skull, he can't afford any damage to what little brains he has."

Ordinarily, Loki would have just swallowed those words, but the modicum of support he'd gotten earlier and the lack of mocking in Sif's gaze as she nodded let him think that just maybe letting his scorn and disgust openly show was acceptable this time. On this topic, at least.


End file.
